Хоро-хоро-тортик
by mechanoik
Summary: Написано на челлендж для таблицы по пейрингу Кидд/Ло, тема "призраки".


Выбившаяся пружина весьма ощутимо давила куда-то в область таза. Волнообразным движением Ло сполз чуть ниже по засаленной обивке скрипучего дивана и покосился на Кидда. Прикрыв массивный протез полой шубы, тот почти нервозно осматривал ногти: сказывалась старая привычка сцарапывать облупившийся лак. Трафальгара раздражала не столько она, сколько её последствия: неопрятные руки, тянущиеся к его лицу и телу. Лишившись одной конечности, Юстасс лишился и возможности портить себе маникюр: той громадиной, что теперь заменяла ему руку, было проще отрывать пальцы, чем поддевать отслаивающийся лак.

Правду говорят: что ни делается, то к лучшему.

Они сидели в затенённой нише, полускрытой от общего зала тяжёлой портьерой, настолько старой и грязной, что страшно было коснуться её мохнатых от пыли складок. На дубовом столе к полузасохшим пятнам липли крошки, в беспорядке валялись ощипанные кисти винограда, и лишь на тарелках, где вдоль ободка собралась грязная вода, лежали примятые персики, покрытые пятнами нарождающейся под кожурой гнили. В засахаренном воздухе ощущались спиртовые испарения, и от пустоты липких бокалов разило десертным вином. Было жарко, даже душно, однако Ло не жаловался и впитывал нездоровое тепло всеми порами: через несколько дней ему предстояло вернуться на Панк Хазард.

Когда-то это было заведение высокого класса, но время и удача обошлись с ним так же, как дворяне обходятся с постаревшими содержанками. Позолота обтёрлась, а в массивных канделябрах, бронзовых, если всмотреться под пыльные наросты восковых потёков, горело по три свечи вместо двенадцати. На грязных коврах почти не осталось ворса, и паркет, который они кое-как прикрывали, был ободран, словно лак с него сдирала сотня-другая Киддов.

- Желают ли господа чего-нибудь ещё? – улыбчивая официантка выглядела вполне свежей и опрятной, но Трафальгар готов был поспорить, что если он расстегнёт верхнюю пуговку её платья, то оторочка из белых кружев окажется изнутри грязно-серой и жирной от кожного сала.

- Ещё одну, - Юстасс указал пальцем на бутылку.

Молодая женщина ответила ему глубоким кивком и, похватав тарелки вместе с кой-каким мусором, осторожно, стараясь не задеть портьеру, выскользнула из ниши.

Руки, заброшенные на низкую спинку дивана, уже начали затекать, и следовало пересесть прямо, но в таком случае в ягодицы опять вопьётся пружина. Чтобы избавиться от неё, можно было передвинуться ближе к Юстассу или, наоборот, подальше от него. Трафальгар выбрал второй вариант.

Кидд не обратил на это никакого внимания, хмуро рассматривая новую посетительницу. Слуга, на которого ливрея с потёртыми пуговицами была явно мала, уже уносил её саквояж вверх по лестнице, вытягивая шею, чтобы рассмотреть ступеньки из-за обвисшего, прикрытого мятой рубахой пуза. Девушка тем временем вытащила из волос шпильку и сняла блестящую от дождевых капель шляпку, на которой за лентой белого атласа вяли чайные розы и дряблый пурпурный пеон. Крупные розовые кудри, слегка обвисшие от влаги, устало перекатывались по чёрной вигоневой пелерине, пока незнакомка с интересом вертела головой и стаскивала с белых рук узкие шерстяные перчатки.

Ло заметил, что верхняя губа Юстасса приподнялась как у хищной кошки при виде опасности или добычи.

Однако в этот момент девушка обернулась через плечо, приоткрыв красный рот и сморщив маленький носик – это была не Бонни.

Кидд ощутимо расслабился, но наблюдать не перестал.

Повертев головой, девушка бросила пелерину со шляпкой служанке и, брезгливо опёршись о край стойки нижней частью ладошек, обратилась к бармену. Тот удивлённо округлил глаза и переспросил, характерным движением вытянув шею и обратив одно ухо к визави. Незнакомка топнула ножкой и заорала на него. Вжав голову в плечи, немолодой уже мужчина попятился, и тут же, подчиняясь его указанию, одна из служанок ускорила шаг и убежала с дребезжащим подносом в руках на кухню.

- Какой интересный экземпляр, - пробормотал Юстасс.

- Если надумаешь тащить её в постель, - Трафальгар ощупал оставшиеся персики, но не нашёл среди них ни одного подходящей свежести, - сначала спроси, есть ли ей восемнадцать.

- Когда тебя это останавливало?

- Я не участвую.

- Да брось, это же ходячий тортик.

Замечание было меткое: чёрное с розовыми оборками платье девушки напоминало двухъярусный торт, политый шоколадной глазурью и в изобилии украшенный кремом.

- Она что, - недоуменно пробормотал Кидд, - молока попросила?

Шелестя грязным подолом платья, официантка поднесла незнакомке фарфоровую чашку.

- Скорее, какао.

Тем временем другая осторожно нырнула к ним в нишу и поставила на стол ещё одну бутылку. Что было хорошего в этом трактире: с золотых времён у него остался недурственный винный погреб.

- Выпьешь со мной? – Кидд наполнил один из бокалов до половины.

- Ты спрашиваешь? – уточнил Трафальгар.

Юстасс взглянул на него с искренним недоумением – что бывало нечасто – а потом опять скривил хмурую мину и, отвернувшись, процедил сквозь зубы:

- Это я у тебя хороших манер нахватался.

- Зато я от тебя в прошлый раз подхватил только герпес.

- Ну извини.

Вино было холодным, отчего лишь выигрывало во вкусе. Ло наблюдал, как розоволосая незнакомка зябко ёжится и потягивает горячий напиток, недовольно оглядываясь по сторонам. Сесть она явно не решалась из-за обилия подъюбников и, может быть, кринолина.

- Гляди-ка, у тебя появился конкурент.

Кидд уставился на потрёпанного мужчину с обвисшими усами и седой щетиной. Судя по личику девушки, от него прескверно пахло – она чуть отвернулась, выставив вперёд украшенное татуировкой плечико.

- Может, поднимемся наверх? – неожиданно пробормотал Юстасс.

От удивления Трафальгар ткнул край бокала себе в бородку и чуть не пролил вино.

- Я думал, ты нацелился на другое.

- Я нацелен на твою задницу, и ты это знаешь.

- Хочу тебя предупредить, Юстасс-я: сегодня только…

Звон и хохот не дали Ло закончить фразу. Встряхивая испачканными оборками платья, девушка точь-в-точь как ребёнок вопила что-то нечленораздельное, а у её ног в луже шоколада валялись фарфоровые осколки.

- Хочешь понаблюдать?

Обнажив гнилые зубы, бродяга попытался обнять её трясущимися руками, с которых космами свисали обрывки грязной одежды. Девушка плашмя ударила его ладошкой по груди – эффект был поразительный. Умолкнув, мужчина замер и мешком свалился на пол. Трафальгар был уверен, что эта немытая туша рухнула мимо осколков, и всё же…

- Я хочу умереть! – в тишине, плавно заполнившей зал, было слышно, как бродяга хрипло рыдает и катается по полу, прикрыв руками обветренное лицо. – Хочу умере-е-еть!

Официантки сбились в кучку недалеко от растерянного бармена, а девушка тем временем громко шмыгала носом и поджимала губы, держа в руках испачканную шоколадом оборку.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Наконец та из служанок, что была больше всех напудрена и раскрашена, то есть, самая старая и опытная, вытерла руки засаленным передником и несмело подошла к ней, что-то приговаривая. Они вместе поднялись по лестнице и исчезли на втором этаже.

- Что за дерьмовый спектакль, - презрительно пробормотал Кидд, глядя, как рыдающего оборванца за ноги вытаскивают из зала, - и детская истерика.

- Кажется, она фруктовик.

- Пф.

Трафальгар готов был поклясться, что на секунду ему стало холодно и что эту секунду спустя белесая тень вынырнула у него из груди и растворилась в тусклом свете.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

- Что? – Юстасс хмуро посмотрел на него.

Напряжённо выпрямившись, Ло вопросительно приподнял бровь.

- Я не расслышал, что ты сказал.

- Я молчал.

Пожав плечом, Кидд налил себе ещё вина и хлопнул бокал быстро и ловко, словно это была маленькая рюмка с горючим пойлом. А потом кончиком языка ловко слизал остатки помады с края нижней губы.

Уступая назойливой пружине, упёршейся в ягодицы, Трафальгар встал на ноги, но потом так же медленно опустился обратно, поближе к Юстассу. По лестнице в общую залу спустилась девушка, одетая уже в другое платье, наглухо застёгнутое под горло на ряд серебристых крючков. Теперь она казалась не тортиком, но фарфоровой куклой маленькой дочки могильщика. Розовые кудряшки, присобранные над ушами, весело подскакивали в такт шагам.

- Она это серьёзно? – пробормотал Кидд, полуобернувшись к Ло, но не отрывая взгляд от незнакомки, которая решительно направилась к их нише.

Отвечать не потребовалось: окинув брезгливым взглядом портьеру, девушка шагнула в полумрак и, подобрав пышную юбку, осторожно села на П-образный диванчик, погребя под бархатом, батистом и кружевами одну его четверть.

Оба пирата переглянулись.

- Чего тебе? – грубо рыкнул Юстасс и пошевелил пальцами на протезе, смахивая тем самым с него край шубы.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Брезгливо кривя алый ротик, незнакомка оглядела загаженный стол и подушечками пальцев, чтобы не проткнуть кожуру длинными ногтями, пощупала персики, после чего едва сдержалась, чтобы не вытереть об себя руку. У неё были пугающие глаза: большие, тёмные, широко распахнутые, но в то же время какие-то неживые.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Безмолвная официантка, боясь поднять взгляд, принесла ещё одну чашку горячего шоколада.

- Это омерзительно, - оттопыренным мизинцем незнакомка указала на массивный протез и сделала глоток, - но вы самые нормальные в этом заведении.

Пираты с ухмылкой переглянулись, как бы говоря друг другу: "Вот особенно ты".

_"Не-га-тив!"_

- Может, - издевательски произнёс Кидд, - познакомимся?

Девушка поверх чашки посмотрела на Трафальгара.

- Это ты, - произнесла она, - взял титул, который принадлежал господину Мории.

Ло и бровью не повёл.

- Значит, ты работала на него?

Она вздохнула искренне, но с преувеличенно трагическим "Ах".

- Да, когда-то, - голос её, однако, был удручающе сух и в то же время капризно подрагивал. Она явно любила закатить сцену-другую.

- Я не знаю, кто ты, но мы совсем не твоя компания, - спокойно произнёс Трафальгар, перекладывая нодати на плечо.

- Меня зовут Перона, - задрав и без того курносый носик, ответила девушка, - тебе повезло, что я не знаю, где господин Мория, а иначе бы обязательно доставила тебя к нему. Господин ценит таких способных, как ты.

- О-очень способных, - хохотнул Кидд и налил себе вина.

- Я польщён, Юстасс-я, но ты бы и себе не недооценивал, - Ло придвинул к горлышку бутылки свой бокал.

- Я хочу, чтобы мы по кругу рассказывали страшные истории!

Рука Кидда дрогнула, и часть вина пролилась на пальцы Трафальгара, всё ещё касающиеся хрусталя.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Пираты поглядели друг на друга, потом – на девушку. Неподвижными глазами та выжидательно смотрела на них, неосознанно поглаживая что-то в воздухе. Впрочем, не что-то, а вполне конкретный серебристый всполох, который змеёй плавал вокруг её руки, то проступая явственней, то почти растворяясь в полумраке. В мгновенья лучшей своей видимости он напоминал карикатурное привидение, которое рисовали в детских книгах.

- Что за… это? – медленно пробормотал Кидд, не замечая, как мокрые липкие пальцы Трафальгара приподняли горлышко бутылки, пресекая поток вина.

- Что?.. Ах, это, - Перона повернула голову, - это мои призраки.

- Ты фруктовик?

- Да, - она гордо оглядела пиратов. – Ну, кто начнёт?

- Эй, мать твою, - злобно оскалился Юстасс, - мы так не договаривались…

- Стой, - Ло слегка ткнул его локтём и обратился к девушке. – Это из-за тебя тот бродяга начал рыдать?

На мгновенье её губы растянулись в загадочной женской улыбке, которая, впрочем, быстро скривилась в капризную, как у ребёнка, алую линию.

- Он сам виноват, - высокомерно ответила Перона. – Значит, ты начинаешь?

Трафальгар вздохнул и смерил её оценивающим взглядом.

- На одном острове, - неожиданно заговорил он, скупо и отмерено роняя слова, - жил монстр в розовой шубе.

- Мне нравится розовый, - задумчиво произнесла девушка, прижав палец к щеке.

- Чёрный?

- Тоже.

- Фиолетовый?

- Очень милый цвет.

- Хорошо, тогда какой твой нелюбимый?

Она задумалась, а потом с неприкрытой злостью процедила:

- Зелёный.

- Хорошо, - равнодушно согласился Трафальгар. – Шуба монстра была зелёного цвета и очень походила на перья.

Брови над неживыми глазами дёрнулись вверх, и в следующее мгновенье Перона лукаво улыбнулась, но ничего не произнесла.

- На острове, где жил монстр, всегда ярко светило солнце. Там было очень много смеха, улыбок, все веселились и любили танцевать.

Девушка брезгливо дёрнула щекой.

- И люди жили там счастливо. А по ночам, строго до полуночи, запускали в небо фейерверки.

- Это совершенно не страшно, - уныло пробормотала Перона и заглянула в пустую чашку, - хотя и ужасно не мило. На острове должно было быть всегда пасмурно, туманно и… и вообще.

- Наверно, - язвительно заметил Кидд, откинувшись на спинку дивана, - как у тебя дома?

- Дома… - она задумчиво пошевелила губами. – Да, пожалуй.

- У тебя, наверное, симпатичный склепик на кладбище?

- … нет, замок.

- И ты живёшь одна или с призраком глухонемой тётушки?

- С сорокалетним увальнем, который рассмеялся всего один раз и то при виде тупого кустоголового кретина, - кисло промямлила Перона. – Он только и делает, что читает, пьёт вино и упражняется в фехтовании. А иногда вообще пропадает на месяц.

Пираты переглянулись, как бы говоря друг другу: "Неплохо".

- Ну, - огромные глаза обратились к Кидду, - теперь твоя очередь. Расскажи что-нибудь страшное.

- Хлеб.

Ло подавился вином.

- Фу, я не люблю хлеб, только сдоба или сладкая выпечка! – девушка скривила рот, и призраки – теперь их было трое – стали видны ещё явственней. Два из них, казалось, высунули языки, вычерчивая восьмёрки над головой своей хозяйки.

- Послушай, принцесса, - грубо заговорил Кидд, - я не знаю ни одной страшной истории, потому что ничего не боюсь.

- Ржавчина, - тихо вставил Трафальгар.

На мгновенье Юстасс воспринял его слова всерьёз.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Когда они переглянулись, Ло ответил его же, Кидда, издевательской улыбкой, которая, впрочем, не слишком смотрелась на апатичном лице.

- Но я могу рассказать тебе, - добавил пират, с тихим лязгом шевельнув рукой, - про смерть и расчленёнку. Ты боишься расчленёнки?

Перона равнодушно повела плечом.

- Я была в лаборатории Хогбака, где он делал зомби, это мерзко, ужасненько мерзко, - с придыханием ответила она, - но совсем не страшно.

Пираты опять переглянулись, а затем, толком не успев отвернуть голов, переглянулись ещё раз, осознав, что слишком уж часто за эту ночь оборачиваются друг к другу.

- Зомби не существуют, - негромко произнёс Трафальгар и вылил себе в бокал остатки вина.

Прикрыв пальцами маленький ротик, Перона пугающе рассмеялась, и этот смех звучал почти как "Хоро-хоро-хоро!", хотя, конечно, она могла просто хрипеть или намеренно коверкать звуки.

- Зомби существуют, и если я найду господина Морию, ты в этом убедишься, - ответила она, любовно разгладив оборки на платье. Падающий в нишу свет выхватывал из полумрака лишь половину её лица.

Ло улыбнулся, и только Юстасс знал, насколько это недобрый знак.

- А что насчёт тебя?

Вопросительно приподняв брови, Перона посмотрела на пиратов пустыми глазами.

- Ты, принцесса, расскажешь нам хоть одну страшную историю?

- Я знаю их много, которую именно? Может быть, про учёного, который по ночам выкапывал на кладбище свежие трупы и отрезал от них лучшие части, чтобы потом сшить из них нового человека?

- Эту я знаю, - лениво произнёс Кидд, умолчав, однако, о том, что в детстве её по вечерам читал вслух Киллер.

- Или, - невозмутимо продолжала девушка, - историю о благородном графе, жившем ещё до Тёмного века? Его оклеветали и убили, а после Тёмного века, говорят, он стал по ночам восставать из своей могилы и пить кровь живых людей.

- Эту рассказывают у нас в Северном море, - негромко заметил Трафальгар.

- Тогда как насчёт истории про Маргарет Уэйн, жену часовщика? – зевнув, Перона заглянула в уже давно пустую и остывшую чашку, после чего один из призраков выскользнул из ниши.

Бледная, украдкой стирающая пот с висков официантка появилась секунду спустя.

- Хочу ещё горячего шоколада, - девушка вручила ей посуду.

- Конечно, мисс.

- И принеси нам вина, - вставил Кидд.

- Как пожелают господа.

Задев плечом портьеру, женщина торопливо выскользнула в зал.

- Маргарет Уэйн, - начала свою историю Перона, - выдали замуж за городского часовщика, ещё когда она была девочкой. Часовщик был уже очень старый, ворчливый и вонючий, он не умел мило одеваться и ни разу не подарил своей жене ничего милого. Даже котёнка.

- Ужасно, - ухмыльнулся Юстасс.

- Целыми днями он сидел в своей мастерской и мастерил часы, огромные, напольные, которые глухо отбивали каждый час, отмеряя время размеренными взмахами маятника. Но это не делало его милым. Поэтому Маргарет нашла себе друга…

- Ты хотела сказать, любовника?

Девушка шевельнула было губами, но в этот момент официантка нырнула обратно в нишу и поставила на стол дымящуюся чашку и две бутылки белого вина.

- Он бы священником, - произнесла Перона, когда служанка оставила их одних.

- Одно другому не мешает, - заметил Кидд, переворачивая бутылку над бокалом и наливая вино неряшливо, разбрызгивая капли на стол и тарелки. – Дай-ка угадаю, часовщик узнал о шашнях своей жены и прибил её вместе со святошей?

Перона раздражённо сморщила носик и уставилась на пирата пустыми глазами. Призрак обернулся вокруг её шеи как шарф.

Повисло молчание.

- Нет, он ничего не знал, - медленно продолжила девушка, держа чашку в ладонях. – Маргарет было пятнадцать, когда это произошло. Священник разрывался между саном, нарушенными обещаниями и своей любимой, которая, по его меркам, была ещё ребёнком и не должна быть чьей-то женой…

- Но я больше чем уверен, - чуть слышно проговорил Кидд, - что трахал он её с удовольствием.

- … поэтому, - Перона не прерывала рассказ, - он повредился в уме, и его отправили в сумасшедший дом. У него случались припадки, поэтому некоторые говорили, что в него вселился дьявол. А иногда он бывал тих и скромен, как милая белая овечка. Из-за этой двойственности санитары иногда не следили за ним: он всегда стоял в углу и читал молитвы. Но однажды, когда он был совершенно спокоен, ему удалось сбежать. Он сразу же направился к дому часовщика. Несмотря на то, что стояла глубокая ночь, старик сидел в своей мастерской и ковырялся в механизмах. Священник залез в окно, поднялся на второй этаж и убил старика, а потом отрезал ему голову. Часовщик, конечно, сопротивлялся, но он был слишком стар и немощен. Однако шум разбудил Маргарет, и она поднялась в мастерскую. Там она увидела обезглавленное тело мужа и безумного, испачканного кровью возлюбленного, который как в бреду клялся ей в любви и умолял сбежать вместе с ним. Маргарет отказалась, и тогда священник бросился на неё с отвёрткой, которой заколол до этого старика.

- … и убил, - вполголоса пробормотал Юстасс.

Ладонь Трафальгара легла ему на бедро, то ли поглаживая, то ли исследуя тело под плотной пятнистой тканью.

- Но Маргарет, опасаясь, что в дом пробрались воры, прежде чем подняться в мастерскую, взяла с собой каминную кочергу. Священник только ранил её, а она размозжила ему голову. Когда часы пробили два ночи, она осталась одна в доме с двумя трупами. Кое-как она скатила их по лестнице на первый этаж, а потом доволокла до погреба и сбросила вниз, после чего спустилась сама и закопала тела в сырой земле. Но Маргарет терзали угрызения совести, ведь это именно из-за неё случилась эта история, поэтому голову мужа она спрятала в больших часах, которые стояли в гостиной. С тех пор эти часы каждую полночь голосом старого часовщика объявляют о том, что старый день закончился. Соседям и родным она сказала, что её муж уехал куда-то по делам, она собиралась обставить всё так, что он пропал без вести, чтобы никто не догадался искать его в доме. Но долго лгать ей не пришлось. Однажды вечером, перед тем, как пойти спать, она подошла к часам в гостиной, чтобы узнать точное время, однако часы неожиданно качнулись, будто кто-то с нечеловеческой силой толкнул их, и упали на Маргарет. Ей было пятнадцать, и она была небольшая – часы просто раздавили её, но сами не пострадали, даже стекло не разбилось.

Ло недоверчиво приподнял одну бровь.

- Говорят, что это была месть её мужа, который после смерти узнал о её грехах. Позже эти часы, с головой часовщика внутри, продали на аукционе, и никто больше не знает, где они.

- Занятная история, - пробормотал Кидд, когда Перона сделала паузу и пригубила шоколад.

- Ещё не всё, - ответила она. – С тех пор люди стали видеть трёх странных призраков. Первым был призрак сумасшедшего священника, который блуждал ночью по городу в окровавленной смирительной рубашке. Если вдруг какая-то девочка того же возраста, что и Маргарет, не успевала вернуться до заката домой и сталкивалась с этим призраком, то утром её находили исколотой часовой отвёрткой. Вторым призраком был призрак безголового часовщика, который появлялся в тех домах, где стояли старые напольные часы. Люди говорят, что он ищет свою голову: около полуночи появляется в комнате, останавливается напротив часов и ждёт, пока не пробьёт полночь. Если в часах будет его голова, то она произнесёт: "Старый день закончился", старик вытащит её из часов и сможет упокоиться навеки. Третьим призраком, как считают, является призрак озлобленной Маргарет, ночью она подходит к людям на улице и спрашивает, который сейчас час. Если человек называет ей с точностью до минуты то время, которое показывают часы с головой её мужа, она отвечает: "Правильно, сейчас время твоей смерти", и человек умирает от сердечного приступа. Но, поскольку лицо Маргарет было обезображено, она никогда не появляется в своём настоящем обличье. Говорят, что чаще всего она принимает облик монахини или священника и прекратит убивать, только если часовщик найдёт свою голову.

- Действительно, история занятная, - произнёс Трафальгар, игнорируя тот факт, что горячая рука Юстасса судорожно стискивает его руку, пальцами ощупывающую бедро совсем близко к паху.

- Только уже поздно, - хрипло произнёс Кидд, - и подыхать или нет, а спать точно пора.

Перона задумчиво потягивала остывший шоколад.

- Ты совершенно не милый и до сих пор не представился, - произнесла она, глядя пустыми глазами в глаза пирату. – Впрочем, я и так знаю, как тебя зовут.

Когда Юстасс избавлялся от грохочущего, пахнущего металлом и маслом протеза, любимой половиной его тела у Ло становилась левая. То ли дело было в шрамах, которые казались проторенными дорогами для пальцев, то ли в том, что на этой половины не было руки, которая могла грубо цапнуть, ударить, а то и ущипнуть.

Трафальгар проснулся ночью в таком состоянии, будто совсем не смыкал глаз. Было слышно, как поскрипывает ставня распахнутого окна, когда прохладный солёный ветер проносится мимо трактира к морю, и как мерно посапывает Кидд совсем рядом – больше ничего.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Сонно приподняв голову, Ло оглядел воспалёнными глазами черноту проступающих в полумраке предметов, но не уловил ничего, что бы двигалось. Откинувшись обратно на смятую, сбитую, а оттого неудобную подушку, он перевернулся на бок и с удовольствием прижался носом к тёплой культе, забросив ногу на бедро Юстасса. Тот вдохнул глубже, но не проснулся.

- Э-эй…

Трафальгар вздрогнул и, распахнув глаза, покосился влево, то есть, вверх.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Там над широкой дубовой постелью парила девушка в пышном чёрном платье, чьи оборки плавали в полумраке как в толще воды. Она распласталась по воздуху как по земле и, поочерёдно шевеля ножками в массивных башмачках, в упор смотрела на пиратов.

- Перона, - чуть слышно выдохнул Трафальгар и перевернулся на спину. – Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

Он не стал слишком удивляться её поведению и возможности левитировать: среди фруктовиков ещё и не такие попадаются.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Под самым потолком вокруг люстры белесыми всполохами носились маленькие призраки.

- Это бревно, - скучающим тоном произнесла девушка и указала на Кидда, - вообще можно разбудить?

- Иногда. Я повторяю: какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

Купаясь в волнах собственного платья, Перона спустилась чуть ниже, а затем перевернулась на спину и откинула голову назад. Сползшая чёлка открыла её лоб и бескровное лицо - на сероватой белизне огромные глаза казались колодцами в пустоту. Вытянув руку, девушка погрузила пальцы в геометрически правильную дыру, которая осталась у Трафальгара на месте сердца.

- Как грубо! А ведь я пришла кое о чём предупредить.

- Эй, Кидд.

Он распахнул глаза.

- Просыпайся.

Какой-то зверь в его бессознательном никогда не спал и чутко воспринимал звуки внешнего мира, а так же распознавал интонации в голосе старшего помощника. И вот если они были такими же, как сейчас…

- Что случилось?

Киллер устроился в кресле напротив кровати, прекрасно зная, как капитан не любит все эти нависания над душой.

- Сюда плывут Дозорные.

- И?

- С ними контр-адмирал.

- Это что, по мою шкуру?

- Не знаю. Может, у них и промежуточная стоянка. Но они оцепляют остров. Если выйдем в море сейчас, то прорвёмся и покинем архипелаг.

Юстасс оглядел вторую половину кровати, смятую, со сбившейся подушкой и удручающе пустую. Вероятно, Ло, как шичибукая, могли обязать содействовать в поимке пиратов.

И это было бы чертовски забавно.

Наскоро одевшись и прикрепив протез, Кидд набросил на плечи шубу и в сопровождении Киллера покинул трактир. Мощёные улицы пустовали, кирпичные дома, как будто слившиеся в единую линию, таращились друг на друга мутными глазницами окон. Белый камень успел высохнуть после ночного дождя, а цветы в массивных вазонах свернули соцветия в дряблые бутоны. Живым казалось только пламя в газовых фонарях, и бесстрастным жёлтым глазом подсвеченного циферблата смотрела на спящий город высокая башня мэрии.

Круто изгибаясь, улица уводила влево, к морю, и за десять минут путь разнообразил только один перекрёсток.

На втором их ожидала компания.

Обернувшись, Перона безо всякого интереса оглядела пиратов.

- Эй, маленьким девочкам время спать в своих постелях, - раздался приглушённый маской голос Киллера.

Девушка тихонько рассмеялась.

Оглянувшись назад, Юстасс увидел, как высокий широкоплечный человек, поправляя на плечах плащ Дозорного, вышел из переулка и остановился на перекрёстке, попыхивая тонкой сигаретой.

- Ты знаешь, который сейчас час? – девичий голос звучал в ночной тишине ясно и звонко.

На плечо старшего помощника опустилась металлическая рука и сжала с такой силой, что он не успел ничего ответить.

- Не разговаривай с ней, идём, - мрачно приказал Кидд, и направился дальше по улице, увлекая Киллера за собой.

- А как же…

- Эй, вы! – раздался позади зычный голос Дозорного. – Пираты!

- А ты знаешь, который сейчас час? – подрагивал капризный голосок.

- Гражданским здесь не место, миледи, почему вы в такое время на улице? Я…

- Который сейчас час?

- Миледи…

- Время!

Юстасс отпустил Киллера. Дорога под их ногами изгибалась морской змеёй, и уже виден был порт, выхваченный из покрова ночи светом редких костров. Один из кораблей Дозора был пришвартован - мигнув, на нём вспыхнул якорный огонь, другие только вползали в залив, выдавая себя мерцанием кормовых, флагманских и ходовых фонарей. Это было слишком заметно для крупной облавы, но Кидд не сомневался, что о его присутствии на острове знают.

- Пираты!. Да ты что ты прицепилась ко мне?! Вон, на башне часы, без четырёх минут три ночи!

Киллер вздрогнул и обернулся, когда по улице эхом зазвенел громкий девичий смех:

- Правильно!

Поворот уже не позволял видеть перекрёсток, но то ли вскрик, то ли хрип всё же донёсся из-за стены дома и растаял, столкнувшись с ночным бризом.

- Эй, Кидд…

- Заткнись и шагай молча, - Юстасс ни разу не обернулся, хмуро рассматривая порт. Своего судна он не видел, но здесь нечему было удивляться: его наверняка отвели в какое-нибудь тихое местечко.

- На следующем перекрёстке свернём влево, - будто читая его мысли, тихо произнёс старший помощник, - я приказал вывести корабль из залива, на берегу нас ждёт шлюпка.

- Откуда ты узнал о Дозоре?

Из-за маски донеслось тихое хмыканье.

- Ло рассказал.

- Она совсем на меня не похожа, - капризно бубнила Перона, - у меня миленький смех. И миленькое личико.

Привалившись спиной к холодным кирпичам дымохода, Трафальгар наблюдал, как Дозорные впустую хлопочут над распростёртым телом.

_"Не-га-тив!"_

Если бы хоть один из них поднял голову, то наверняка бы заметил шичибукая, сидящего на пыльной черепице, а так же снующих вокруг него призраков и застывшую в воздухе девушку. Но все они крепко стискивали ружья и смотрели себе под ноги.

- Это ты постаралась? – чуть слышно спросил Трафальгар.

- Ты сам прекрасно видел, что это был призрак Маргарет, - нахмурившись, ответила Перона.

- Я об этом и говорю.

На её красных губах опять мелькнула загадочная улыбка. Несколько секунд Ло смотрел в пустые, ничего не выражающие глаза, а потом отвернулся.

- Зачем ты предупредила меня о Дозорных?

Перона скользнула ниже и тихонько рассмеялась своим незабываемым хоро-хоро-смехом.

- Я же говорила: когда господин Мория вернётся, ему пригодятся такие способные, как ты.

Ло хмыкнул.

- Пусть возвращается. Может быть, и мне он пригодится.

16.08.13


End file.
